In a remote marine environment, a data collection and reporting system may be used to observe environmental conditions for weather warnings, forecasts, research, and the like. Buoys and weather stations are typically used with a system of various components to sense conditions, and record, process, and transmit data to shore-based receivers or other receiving electronics. These systems are usually composed of multiple hardware and software modules interfaced together and contained in one or more enclosures.
When new types of sensors, or processing schemes, are desired, changing the main processing and reporting system can be time-consuming and expensive because of the changes that are made to a complex system, and testing is required to check the changes and verify function of existing systems are not adversely impacted. It also adds risk of failure to the main environmental observation system until a sufficient amount of testing, perhaps months to years, is completed.
Buoy data acquisition systems and other remote data logging systems and networks are known in the art. Some examples of such systems are related technologies are disclosed below.
Houston et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,272, issued Mar. 25, 2003, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a water monitoring, data collection, and transmission module, which may be mounted to a ship or buoy, to collect data, process the data and then transmit the data by satellite to a remote central database.
Teng et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,195,395, issued Jun. 5, 2013, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system for monitoring, determining and reporting directional spectra of ocean surface waves in near real-time from a moored buoy. This reference, which names an inventor in common with the present application, discloses a Prior Art data buoy sensor and uplink.
Smith, Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0093625, published Apr. 18, 2013, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses adding a separate data system (in this case, a multilateration system for aircraft tracking) to existing data buoys.
Ishii, Published EP Patent Application 0 260 078, published Sep. 10, 1986, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a data transmission method for ocean acoustic tomography.
Kolar, Published U.S. Patent Application 2012/0253746, published Oct. 4, 2012, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses an autonomous data quality system. The system monitors data from sensors, particularly remote, unattended sensors, to determine whether the sensor data is suspect.
Long-Term Autonomous Ocean Remote Sensing Utilizing the Wave Glider (Liquid Robotics) describes the wave glider product, which may be utilized in the present invention as a possible platform for a smart sensor. Liquid Robotics Wave Glider (2009) is a product brochure disclosing the basic features of the wave-glider autonomous ocean vehicle.
A Smart Sensor Web for Ocean Observation: Integrated Acoustics, Satellite Networking, and Predictive Modeling (Applied Physics Laboratory) describes an overall system, and despite the use of the terms “Smart” and “Integrated” does not really teach an integrated sensor, but rather integration of a number of disparate sensor types.
NDBC's Digital Directional Wave Module, (NOAA National Data Buoy Center, 2009), describes a directional wave measurement system called the Digital Directional Wave Module (DDWM). The present inventor is a co-author of this document. The reference is relevant to the extent it shows (FIG. 1) a sensor and electronics mounted to a common module frame.
Integrated Sensor Package (Cognitive Environments) discloses an integrated sensor and electronics package comprising three stacked circuit boards. The device includes a Digi XBee series 2 radio configured as a router. A simple microprocessor runs a low-overhead task scheduler, Which manages multi-rate data acquisition and communication using the XBee radio module. The entire device is housed in a custom designed laser-cut housing. The device is intended for use in the Sensing and Communicating AIR project at the University College Falmouth (UK) as part of a building management system.
Iridium Products, (Iridium Everywhere) discloses a number of iridium related data logging and communications products. A few of the products, including the SVP Iridium Drifter, the iSphere and the 9602 Modem are deemed relevant to the present invention and are discussed in more detail below.
SVP Iridium Drifter, (MetOcean), describes an integrated drifting data buoy, which provides sensors, a controller, and an Iridium 9601 data transceiver, packaged into a drifting buoy. This reference illustrates how a limited number of sensors and an iridium modem can be put together into a stand-alone buoy.
iSPHERE, Oil and Spill and Current Tracking Buoy, (MetOcean) discloses a sealed sphere for tracking and monitoring oil spill incidents. The sphere includes an Iridium modem and transmitter, GPS tracker, and instrumentation to measure sea surface temperature data. Like the SVP Drifter discussed above, this reference is relevant in that it discloses an entire stand-alone sensor, instrumentation system, GPS receiver, and Iridium modem and antenna, all in one sealed buoy.
Beam Communications Iridium 9602SBD Modem, describes a modem similar to that used in one embodiment of the present invention. This modem is touted as the most compact Iridium modem available, with a built-in 9-32V DC power supply.
JouBeh Technologies discloses a compact 9602SBD Iridium transceiver and describes a modem similar to that used in one embodiment of the present invention. This modem is touted as the most compact Iridium modem available, with an built-in 9-32V DC power supply.
NAL Standard Modems discloses standard Iridium modems.
New Pathfinder Technology for Ice—Ocean System Monitoring (National Snow and Ice Data Center) discloses an instrument package for monitoring glaciers as well as sea ice and the ocean.
Technical Workshop, Application of Iridium Telecommunications to Oceanographic and Polar Research, (University of Washington Applied Physics Laboratory, 2004) discloses a number of applications for Iridium technology in remote sensing applications. Note the Iridium data module with GPS (page 12).
Architecture of a Satellite-Based Sensor Network for Environmental Observation, (Wei Ye) discloses the use of satellite linked remote sensors for environmental measurements.
InterOcean Systems, Inc., Remote Environmental Monitoring and Data Collection Systems discloses a number of buoy products for environmental monitoring. Note the discussion of a “modular design” on page 1, although there does not appear to be any description of the modules themselves.
While the Prior Art discloses a number of integrated data acquisition systems for use in data buoys, weather stations, and the like, a need remains in the art for an inexpensive, reliable, and easy way to add sensors or other features to such data acquisition stations, without disturbing the underlying electronics, systems, and communications systems in the data acquisition station. In addition, a need exists in the art for a standardized packaged smart sensor module, that can be applied singly, or in a configuration of multiple modules, to allow for flexible configuration of remote data acquisition systems.